Tauriel's fate after Kili's death
by because-fucking-hiddles
Summary: Tauriel had betrayed Thranduil's trust and defied his orders in order to side with the Dwarves. After the dwarves had reclaimed their homeland from Smaug the dragon and after her beloved had tragically died, Tauriel is left with only one choice: flee and leave her home behind, or stay and face the consequences of her actions. Thus, Tauriel's fate is yet to be decided.


After Tauriel had left the elven king Thranduil's kingdom and sided with his enemies, the Dwarves he was understandably angry. Tauriel had betrayed his trust and naturally the great elven king would not possibly tolerate such behaviour. The king has protected and favoured her for 600 years and she still defied his orders in order to do the right thing. But she knew she could never forgive herself if she just watched others fight their fight. She knew if she did not do something this evil would grow and in the end affect all of them.

After the dwarves had reclaimed their homeland from Smaug the dragon and after the battle had been won, even though there had been tragic losses, Tauriel was kneeling on the dusty and dirty ground, exhausted and recovering from her injuries, around her hundreds of dead bodies lying on top of each other. She was looking up to Thranduil who was standing no more than 2 feet away from her. She was hurt but she managed to block out the pain so she could appropriately beg for the king's forgiveness.

No matter how hopeless her fate might have already seemed by then, she still had her courage and that was all that mattered. However, truth be told there was not so much left for her anyway. In fact, she did not even really care about what would happen to her, after she had just witnessed the death of the love of her life, Kili. However, she still begged for his forgiveness in order to be able to die in peace and perhaps be reunited with her love after all. She felt like her redemption was the least she could do so that Kili's death was not utterly useless. At this point she had little hope that she would make it out there alive.

All at once, as she looked up and as she looked into Thranduil's eyes, she just knew. Her fate had already been sealed. She wondered how she could have been so daft to think Thranduil would allow her to walk out of there alive after she failed him and betrayed his trust.

In that very moment she thought of the things Kili said to her when she was holding him in his arms as he was dying. She remembered him saying something along the lines of him apologizing for failing, and him shouting out for his dear brother Fili over and over again. Little did he know his brother was already gone. She also thought of the promise Kili had given to his poor mother. He promised that he would return home to her. Just at the bare thought she felt her throat tighten as she thought she was about to choke. She imagined his mother sitting in her home being worried sick but never knowing that her son had died a true hero. Saving people, even if that meant sacrificing his own life. That was probably the one thing she truly regretted: Not being able to keep her promise to him. Not being able to fulfil his death wish to return his rune stone to his beloved mother. All of a sudden one specific thing Kili said pulled her out of her thoughts. She heard his voice so clearly in her head that she thought he was standing right next to her. Her heart was throbbing so loud now she thought even Thranduil would hear it. Even the bare thought of her beloved gave her faith as it reminded her of the true love they shared and all of a sudden she was not afraid anymore. She knew she would be reunited with Kili as she remembered his very last words to her: "It's all going to be alright, Love. I promise."

As she repeated his last words over and over in her head, she gathered up all her strength and stood up even though her whole body was shaking. Not so much out of fear, but because now her whole body was filled with this rush of anger, joy and courage. And as she was now standing straight in front of Thranduil, she thought just for one second that she could feel Kili's warm and gentle hand holding hers.

In that very moment she could hear a familiar voice screaming her name.

LEGOLAS

He had come back to save her, she thought to herself. But out of all people she knew best what could happen within the blink of an eye. And just as she turned around to look at her friend Legolas, Thranduil the elven king grabbed her and snapped her neck.

As she fell to the ground a single tear rolled over her cheek. Unlike Fili and Kili's death her death was quick. And I know it might not really ease the sorrow at this point, but at least be assured that the very last thing Tauriel did, she did out of love to Kili. After all Kili was able to help her reclaim her most important features: courage and strength. And even though that probably was what had killed her eventually, she died knowing that she had loved. And that is more than what most people get to say. In fact, she died being herself after all. Not only a warrior but also a lover.


End file.
